The Tales Of Rosemary
by Mrs Rosemary Weir
Summary: This is the story that was never told, of someone very close to some people who some people know and love. This is her story. AU.
1. Prologue

**The Tales of Rosemary**

**Prologue**

They finally found the right person for the experiment; it took them six years of finding the so-called chosen one, those darn people of Lanterra didn't make the legend clear enough! But it didn't matter now; they found what they were looking for so all they had to do now was what for the experiment to take effect.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

She was never good at being obedient all the time; it was against her instinct. She tried her best but sometimes she just wanted to be free. When the strange people in white coats sold her to her master; she thought she was home free! But how wrong could this girl be; sitting in that small corner of her small "room" awaiting her punishment; just for speaking her mind.

On the planet she lived on; some women, let alone girls, were not allowed to speak their minds! Normally, the punishment was just extra long hours at their workplace, but for this young girl, it was a different matter.

She wasn't like the normal children; they all had pure brown hair, pure blue eyes, strongly built physique and specific markings on their head or somewhere on their bodies, she however was quite petite and slim with green eyes and chocolate brown hair, but those weren't the only differences between her and the other children.

She wasn't biologically one of their race, the Venalicians; she wasn't even from their part of the galaxy. So she would always be treated differently, from child and adult alike, her punishment would be worse than any average person. Because she wasn't an average person, yet she and the other children didn't know why, only her master and the Council of Elders knew the answer, but they never told her what that answer was or that she would become someone important.

As her mind went through these thoughts she could hear her master, muttering her name as he came to her "room". "I'm in for it now." she thought as her master came through her door.

"Rosemary?"

That was all he said and needed to say as she prepared for the consequences she thought she would have to endure, but they never came, for today was a new beginning for her that she would never have dreamed possible.


	3. The Secret Never Revealed

**The Secret Never Revealed**

He had planned to tell her that afternoon, during her rest hour, why she wasn't from their world but she had gotten into trouble again.

"Doesn't she ever learn?" he thought, he almost thought she was like the other but that thought went away very quickly. She wasn't like the other children, she never will be, if the legend comes true, she would become the most powerful person alive!

She had already shown signs to certify that the legend was coming true; technically she was only seven years old, however her appearance, personality and blood work showed that she was twelve, only he and the Council knew the answer to this but they vowed never to tell the rest of the people, who knows what problems could arouse!

There were other times where she showed that she wasn't of their kind when she was supposed to be mopping the floor but when he had came to check on her, she was back against the wall watching in horror the mop doing its job on its own accord!

"If only I had told her before" he asked himself as he walked to her part of the house, but he knew the answer, he had been meaning to tell her ever since she turned twelve, that was two months ago.

As he stood at her door, he could hear her heavy breathing which he knew that she thought she was going to get punished. "Oh no." he said to himself as he pushed the door to enter and said her name.

"Rosemary?"

She looked around and he saw the determined yet fearful look in her eye which he had always admired, but that changed to a worried look as she saw his hesitant face.

He didn't know what to say, he had been planning what to say for so long, yet now as he stood in front of her, he couldn't say anything.

He never got the chance to say anything for as he opened his mouth to speak, the door to the street flew open and one of his man servants cried to him "Sir, there are strange beings in the town square, who came through the Ancestral Ring......... and they look a lot like Rosemary's kind!"

The master spun round to look to the door and motioned Rosemary to go with him.

That was the last time she followed her master, for those "strange beings" were going to turn her world upside down.


	4. The Strangers And The Invitation

**The Strangers And The Invitation**

As Rosemary and her Master ran to the village square, the "strange beings" were cautiously looking at the people, who had surrounded them, trying to figure out what was going on, as they waited for their leader.

"Okay, what's going on?" said the elder of the beings. "Hard to say, sir." said the female, "Well, they seem to be frightened by us, Jake!" said the third, "Indeed!" remarked the fourth, who was different to the rest. "Well then Daniel why don't you try to get them unfrightened!" replied the elder, who was obviously Jake. "Um..... how do I do that?!" asked Daniel.

"Please, do not harm us!" a voice said from a distance, who was obviously the leader, as the people forged a path for him to the group of "beings".

"Well..... we were planning err..... not to ya know!?" replied Jake.

"What strange beings!?" whispered Rosemary as she watched her master and the leader of the group that came through the Ancestral Ring; confer with each other, with the other members of the council and the group of strange beings intersecting with their own opinions.

"Don't try to listen in on what they say, Rosa!" Said Maya, another one of the many servant girls of her Master's colony of slavery.

Many of the slaves called her Rosa, so that it sounded more Venalician, for every female's name ended with an A, to follow the tradition of good life, whereas the males could have any name they pleased.

"Why? They're not going to notice!" responded Rosemary, but she didn't try to listen in, she never did, all she had to do was look at someone far away and she would be able to hear them as if they were standing right next to her. So she stood in silence listening in to the conversation.

"Well? What are they saying? Anything of interest?"

"I don't know Maya! They are talking about being travellers searching the Galaxy!"

"Well the Master seems to try to make a negotiation with these people!"

"What on Venalicia would we be able to give to beings as powerful as these?"

"Rosa!"

Rosemary froze as her Master called her name. Yet she somehow managed to find the strength and will for her to move, so she edged close to her Master and bowed her head in response.

"You are to go with these beings in trade for some medical supplies and a form of communication to contact with their people!"


	5. A New Life

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that it's been a while since I've updated but I made it up to you by updating two chapters so hopefully............. Well a gigantic thank you to ValaMalDoran-Jackson and theicemenace for their reviews!

**A New Life**

Rosemary couldn't believe her ears, she got sold! To strange beings! She was so confused even after she had been led away to her master's house one last time to pick up her things and say goodbye.  
"Rosa....."  
She turned from her packing to see her one true friend, Maya, her eyes glistening with tears yet trying not to cry.  
"Oh, Maya! I don't know what to do! I don't want to go and leave you but I don't want to stay here and refuse to get away from this place either!" she exclaimed running towards her and enveloping her with her arms trying to seek comfort and wisdom from her friend.  
"Rosa, it is simple!"  
Rosemary looked up with her face full of confusion.  
"Go from here, find out where you really belong, but don't ever forget this place and the wisdom you gained from here!" Maya explained, "This is your chance to be free! You have to leave me behind but I will always be with you, no matter what because of this......"  
And with that, she pushed something into Rosemary's hand and turned away walking through the door but turning back to give one last hug and saying "May your new life be bloomful and forever blossoming with all of your hopes and dreams!"  
"Don't ever forget me Maya!"  
"I won't."  
And with that she left, leaving a broken Rosemary, packed up and ready to go to a new home.

"Thought you would never come out!" shouted Jack as Rosemary finally came out of the house, bag hanging off her shoulder holding the few items she had and Maya's gift clung to her chest.  
"Well now, go forth child and accept your new masters!" exclaimed her master, throwing his arms in the air as if to celebrate.  
Rosemary tentatively walked towards the group of four, and stopping just in front of them, she bowed to them and said, "My honoured masters, take me up and accept me as your new slave, forever now bound by the wishes of Omalashk! My carer and protector for these two years of my life!"  
As she finished this, she waited patiently to be taken up, which took a while because her new "masters" were quite shocked of how seriously the young woman sounded as she spoke, even though she clearly was afraid, yet one of her "masters", Daniel, came forward put his hand beneath her chin and lifted her up, accepting into her new life, and lead her to the rest of the group who led her away from the planet she had known and was leading her to a new life.

**A/N 2: **Was this good? Please review, I'm still learning so I need a lot of advice! TTFN!


	6. Limbo

**Limbo**

For several moments, the group just wondered through the luscious green, soft meadows, three of them went on ahead whilst the other two fell slightly behind, one of them trying to convince the other to talk.  
"You really were quite different then the Venalicians, you know, you seemed far more curious especially among the females! Wouldn't you say that was weird Jack?" Daniel shouted.  
"What?" came the reply as the three in front stopped to see their team mate, meandering behind as usual, with the extra person.  
"I said 'Wasn't it weird that all the females were a bit too quiet and docile than usual there in the town centre?'!" explained Daniel exasperatedly.  
"Oh right, uhhhh... yeah... I found it... a little... odd?"  
"Indeed."  
"It seems that here females are regarded almost as much as they were back on Earth years ago." said Sam.

As three of the group kept discussing (Teal'c only adding an occasional "Indeed."), the youngest of the group hang back looking at the village that only appeared as a small speck in the distance to normal eyes. But to her own it seemed quite large, especially seen as she had never been outside the village walls, but also the fact of her extraordinary "gifts" had given her many advantages than everyone else, but it often made her feel quite lonely. Now as she ventured further away from her previous home, she began to feel even lonelier than ever.  
"Hey."  
Rosemary turned around, noticing that the group were a great distance away.  
"Are you coming?"  
"Jack, would you expect her to just come along after the fact that she had just left her home?"  
"I never considered it to be 'home'!"  
Jack and Daniel stopped bickering as they saw that Rosemary managed to catch up with them very quickly.  
"That was... fast?"  
"Master never told you?" Rosemary enquired.  
"Told us what?" said Jack, but before Rosemary could reply, the light started to disappear.  
"We had best hurry, it is never best to be outside when darkness comes." stated Rosemary, "Where exactly are we going Masters?"  
"Well first of all stop calling us 'Masters' coz that's not what we are ok? Get that straight and secondly we're going to the 'gate."  
"But you accepted me to be your slave."  
"No we just bought your freedom to be with us..."  
"I don't understand?"  
"Hold on Jack!" Daniel kindly interjected, "Rosemary look at me..."  
Rosemary looked in obedience. "Good now look at Jack and Sam..."  
Again Rosemary followed his instructions, although not understanding what the purpose was.  
"And finally, look at yourself..." Daniel said pointing to a small river.  
As Rosemary looked, she noticed a few things that she never noticed beforehand.  
"We look similar don't we Rosemary?"  
Rosemary didn't reply at first still trying to wrap her head around this new information before screwing up her courage to ask.  
"I'm from where you reside?"  
"Yes. We'll get there through the 'gate."  
"What's this ''gate'?"  
"This."  
Rosemary drew a gasp as she saw the very object that she had heard from her previous master so many times from trade prospects. In front of her stood a large ring which withheld many symbols which Rosemary didn't understand. She had only known that her people had called it the 'Ancestral Ring' although she never found out why.

"Come on, General Hammond will be starting to worry."  
"What?"  
"Let's go."  
Before Rosemary could ask who this 'Hammond' was, Jack, Sam and Teal'c already stepped through the ring, leaving only Daniel and Rosemary behind.  
"Well, time to go."  
Screwing up her courage, Rosemary stepped up to the blue liquid which appeared during the activation of the ring and with a final look back at the planet she once knew, she stepped through into the cold, blue unknown.


	7. A New World, A New Beginning

Sorry this took so long to actually post (If there's anyone actually reading this story?).  
If there is then fantastic, please R&R, I like comments, I sometimes even like criticisms (As long as they're constructive).  
Please Enjoy!

* * *

**A New World, a New Beginning**

Upon reaching the other side of the blue, Rosemary found herself within a grey compound with the team standing ahead of her talking to someone who Rosemary couldn't see. Moving forwards, she walked down a structure made out of a metal she couldn't recognise.  
"Welcome to Earth, young lady." said a voice.  
Realising the voice was addressing her; Rosemary turned and saw the person the team were talking to. The voice belonged to a man, who in Rosemary's eyes, practically radiated a commanding presence and yet had a softer almost father like interior.  
"Uhhhh... Thank you." Rosemary turned around on the spot, taking in all the sights and sounds around her.  
Hammond turned to the team whilst still keeping an eye on the young woman wearing rags, "What happened and why do we now have this young woman with us?"  
"Well General..." Jack paused unsure of what to say, "We came into contact with the Venalicians and their leader ... Omash?"  
"Omalashk."  
The team and Hammond spun around to Rosemary, who was still on the ramp a couple of feet away from them. "Yeah, ummmm... He then talked to us and we saw Rosemary and we asked about her, then he asked us who we were and where we're from, as soon as he heard Earth... He perked up and then started asking us to take Rosemary back with us... so we made it seem like she was traded... Sir." Jack finished.  
"Alright, we'll debrief at 1400, dismissed." Hammond said which the team and Rosemary went to the infirmary, leaving Hammond watching them and Rosemary leave in mild confusion.

"Well aren't you a bit of a surprise?" Janet said as Rosemary and the others the infirmary, "My name's Dr. Fraiser... Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just want to make sure you're healthy that's all." Janet assured upon seeing Rose's surprise and fear. Rosemary looked at Dr. Fraiser, seeing someone who seemed very friendly and extremely caring. Seeing the movement of the others, Rosemary hopped onto the same bed as Daniel, keeping quite close to him.  
"Well at least I don't need to tell you to sit..." Janet said with a smile, "And I see that you've made friends with Daniel too."  
Rose smiled but frowned quickly as she saw a needle approach her, which Daniel saw and quickly helped out, "Don't worry it's just to check our blood for virus', which we 'all' are getting right Janet?" He said which Janet immediately understood and got some of his blood first whilst the other nurses got everyone else's except Rose, who had some other tests whilst watching Daniel, before having some of hers taken by Janet, albeit reluctantly.  
"There we are, all done now!" Janet exclaimed after a few minutes of explaining things to Rose. Rosemary then nodded and hopped off, whilst grabbing her bag at the same time, to join Sam, who waited for her during the more private examination whilst the others went to brief the General. "Well from what I can tell, you are as lovely on the inside as you are on the outside!" Janet finished with a smile which Rosemary returned more confidently. "Thank you Dr. Fraiser."  
"Just for the records, how old are you?"  
"Ummmm... Ten solar cycles so my Master had told me..." This was responded with a surprised look from Janet and Sam.  
"Well then ummmm... You are an extremely healthy ten year old young lady." Janet surmised with a forced smile.  
"Come on, I need to take you somewhere." Sam intervened as she guided Rose away, who waved at Janet who waved back as she got back her test results for Rose's blood work and brain scans, after a quick scan she did a double take between where Rose had just stood and the sheets of paper before her, whispering "Impossible."

"Wait in here... I'll be back soon." Sam assured as she lead Rosemary into one of the questioning rooms. Rosemary did as she was told though she was pretty anxious until one of the guards beamed and whispered something in her ear which made her smile and nod emphatically. They both entered the room which allowed Sam to meet the others in the conference room along with Hammond and Janet.  
As soon as Sam sat down, Hammond looked at all for of them and asked, "Now then, will you please explain why we have a young lady on our hands who isn't as ordinary as I had anticipated?"  
They all shuffled a bit nervously before Jack spoke, "Well Sir, the Venalician leader Oma... Lance..."  
"Omalashk."  
"Yes thank you Daniel... Omalashk told us that Rosemary was actually human... After he checked that we were... mostly..."  
"To put it short General... Omalashk wanted to return Rosemary to her people to fulfil some kind of prophecy."  
"What prophecy Dr. Jackson?"  
Daniel hesitated, "I haven't managed to translate enough of the scrolls that Omalashk gave me to work out what it entails for Rose, but basically it speaks of a female, descended from a race of powerful beings, as powerful as gods, would be separated from her mother, a peace keeper, at a tender stage of development, and she'll undergo some of the worst trials known to her kind before being returned to her people to complete her destiny..." Daniel stopped, when he realised that everyone was still looking at him, he added "That's as far as I got."  
"There's more?" Jack asked with a questioning yet quite unbelieving tone.  
"I managed to translate the first of the three scrolls, Jack?"  
"Alright, I was just asking..."  
Hammond hesitated before turning to Janet, "You said you found something peculiar about her physiology, Doctor?"  
Janet sighed before replying, "Yes Sir, it seems that while her brain chemistry and what she states she is, matches that of a ten year old, but everything else about her shows her to be twelve almost thirteen years of age." Janet explained whilst passing her report to the General, who like everyone else sat at the table looked at her with looks of disbelief or surprise, even Teal'c looked marginally impressed.  
"Are you saying that Rosemary's... older than she actually is?" Jack asked uncertainly.  
"Actually Sir, it's more the fact that Rosemary's biological and physical states have been accelerated whilst her thoughts and knowledge are the right responses for her age." Sam corrected.  
"So her body's older than her brain?"  
"More like her physical and biological states are older than her psyche and sentimental states sir."  
After a pause, Daniel managed to give his input, "Put into a different explanation, Rose looks older than she is, yes... In a way."  
"Thank you? That explains it far better than Carter's, though hers sounded better." Jack complimented, yet insulted at the same time.  
"So she isn't dissimilar to a Jaffa?" Teal'c assumed, to which Janet gave her affirmative.  
"In some cases, yes, but I'm not really sure how best to describe her."

After a long pause, General Hammond finally asked the one question that was long expected. "So then… What are we going to do with her?"  
"It's slightly obvious what we do Sir."  
"Yes it is…. Is it?"  
"Jack, we have to keep her here, she could be of great value, even if she doesn't have 'powers of Gods', we can still use her knowledge of others and teach her some of our culture."  
"It would be unwise O'Neill to have the girl wonder about on your planet without guidance….. Even if she is from this world, she did not recognise the name of her own planet which she is from."  
Hammond, though, seemed quite resigned, "All this maybe true people, but I'm not inclined on allowing a ten year old join a SG team, let alone without any training."  
"We're not saying that General, we could each take up in helping her education and training." Daniel fought back, Sam nodding her head in agreement and Teal'c looking quite firm. Hammond looked at Jack for affirmation who simply shrugged, saying, "It'll be nice having some youth around Sir, besides she could be a 'great asset' to the SGC."  
Hammond pondered for a moment before saying, "I'll have to see what my superiors have to say but for now, she'll be here with some basic Earth education. Dismissed." Hammond instructed as he got up and entered his office, leaving the others still sat, unsure of what to do next.


	8. Gifts of many kinds show how others feel

**Gifts of many kinds, show how others feel**

"Well, at least she's staying?" Daniel assured as the team walked to the questioning room, where Rosemary was playing simple card games with one of the guards, at least that was what the team had assumed until they entered the room where they found two other guards with them, trying to teach Rose how to play poker which Rose ended up ineffably winning, thankfully they hadn't bothered about betting anything.

"Bit odd for 'simple games' Lieutenant?" Jack commented which made all the guards stand to attention, Rose starting to giggle, "I've learned so many of these games and we've played each one at least three times!"

"She's quick at learning... Sir." The Lieutenant stated with a slight grin on his face which faded as he added the 'Sir' at the end. "Well then, now we are taking over the watch of our lovely guest so you three... Are dismissed!" Jack stated so the guards left, the Lieutenant getting his cards from Rose who had collected them up for him. "See ya guys!" Rosemary said, waving at them who then waved back. She then stood up and leaned against the table. "So… Now what?"

"Well, we have all agreed to take you out for a week of education of our fair planet…. Starting tomorrow 0700 hours, you and Carter are staying here overnight, as is Teal'c; and then Daniel and I will meet you guys here ready to pick you up!" Jack summarised quite quickly, though during this Rose's eyes grew brighter and brighter as she got more and more excited. "WOW! I get to go outside? That would be so amazing, I mean, here is pretty amazing too, don't get me wrong! But outside will be so much more I mean I never got a chance to see the outside of my previous master's house let alone the village…"

"Rose…. Calm down you're making my ears hurt?" Jack jokingly said which caused her to stop and take a few breaths before she started apologising profusely.

"Come on Rose, bring your stuff and I'll show you where you're staying the night." Sam suggested which made Rose stop again and pick up her bag to follow Sam. "So do you like it here, then?" Sam asked as they walked to her quarters, "Yeah, everyone has been really nice to me…. So far."

"So far? What do you mean?"

"I'll say in more private capacities." At this Rose stopped talking, no matter how much Sam tried to get a response from her, the gift that Maya had given her, still unopened yet pressed against Rose's slight chest.

When Sam opened the door of her quarters, Rose peeked in and was amazed at the vast amount of different things that were inside, "This is your room? It looks like a mixture between a conference room, a bedroom and an office all at once!" This comment made Sam laugh causing Rose to look confused. "Don't worry Rose, each person's quarters has a bed, a desk, drawers and a couple of chairs and tables for some ease and comfort…. Well except those who have to share with quite a few people then they don't…. Seen as they have less paperwork to do." At this, Rosemary relaxed and placed her bag and gift on the sofa that was there. "Well, it's a really nice place… Captain Carter."

"Please when it's us two or the team, its Sam….. Do you prefer Rose or Rosemary?" Rosemary shrugged in response, "I don't mind, either way." Sam smiled as Rose looked around the room, "So….. What did you mean when you said 'So far'?" This question made Rose stop and turn around, "It is better if I show you." She then held out her hands, one above the other and shut her eyes in mild concentration. Then, seemingly from nowhere, a small orb of light appeared which Rose flung into the door which made Sam jump back in surprise and slight fear. "That's the reason." Rose simply said which made Sam quickly look back at her after looking at her non-blemished door. "How...?" Rosemary shrugged slightly whilst shaking her head at the same time, "Don't ask." At this point, Sam remained silent until Jack, Daniel and Teal'c came in, "Getting on alright kids?"

"She can what?" Jack exclaimed as they gathered around various points of Sam's quarters; Rose and Sam on the bed, Teal'c and Daniel on the sofa and Jack sat near them on a chair. "Well, now we have some idea of what was meant by 'having powers of the gods'?" Daniel murmured. "Indeed." Rosemary stayed silent, Sam noticing the slight build up of tears in her eyes and tentatively hugged her, which Rose seemed quite surprised about. "Rose, how long have you been able to do… Special things?" Daniel gently asked, placing on of his hands onto hers, which shocked her of how caring and supportive these people were being to her, rather than being in fear as Sam was before or plotful; both of which she was far too used to for anything different. "As long as I can remember." She replied before snuggling into Sam a little bit, some of her tears falling. Jack's face softened before he spoke. "Now we aren't expecting you to tell us everything that you've been through in a matter of 5 seconds… A) Because it's very near impossible and b) because I know **I** wouldn't be able to keep up!" This caused Rose to chuckle which made Jack smile, "Mission accomplished! Anyway, the point is that we do need to find out all that has happened for our records."

"But as Jack said... Not all of it today." Daniel assured which made Rose smile and dry her eyes. "Hey there's nothing wrong about crying Rose."

"It's not that; it's just that Lt. Harriman is about to walk through the door."

Sure enough a knock came on the door, and the team looked at each other quizzically before Jack grinned. "Come in Walter." Harriman's head peered around the door, his face screwed in complete confusion which made Rose, Sam, Daniel and Jack start to chuckle; even Teal'c cracked an amused smile. "Uh Sir? The General wants to see you and SG-1 in the briefing room with uhh..." At this Harriman checked his clipboard and after finding his notes continued "Miss Rosemary for further instructions."

"We'll be there in a minute Walter." Harriman left with a curt nod and shut the door, Rosemary still chuckling as Daniel picked up the gift that Maya had given her, still unopened. "Who gave this to you?" Rose stopped chuckling but the smile remained as she answered, "Maya, one of the other slaves that Omalashk had, she is... Well was the only true friend I had."

"Well wouldn't it be a good idea to see what she gave you?" Daniel asked, gently extending the gift to Rose who received it and gave it a quick all over before opening it.

Inside the garish brown wrapping was a beautiful, green, bejewelled plain book with a hand-sewn brown bookmark. Rose was completely speechless at how much time and wages Maya must have used in order to get her this gift, the slaves who were employed got a few Deneygays a month but the gift alone must have cost Maya at least 200 Mayafons. "Wow..." Daniel simply said as Rose smiled, more tears streaming down her face.

"Let's go and see what the General has to say." Jack suggested after a few minutes of silent awe. This shook Sam, Daniel and Rose from their reverie and they all nodded, Rose putting her gift on the bed and drying her eyes again before following the others, straightening her clothes as she went, extremely nervous and agitated.

"Relax... It's only the General?" Jack jokingly commented as Rose fussed about her clothes again, sending her a gentle smile which she returned whilst rubbing her head against her shoulder, showing her as a shy, embarrassed girl. 'She seems to be a really sweet girl. And quite a quick learner too.' Jack thought to himself as they sat at the briefing table waiting for General Hammond to come from his office, Rose sat in between Daniel and Sam and conferring between the two.

"Well people, I've heard from my superiors." Hammond said as he came through the door; Rose, Sam and Daniel immediately stopped talking to hear what the General's verdict was. "Rosemary will be allowed to stay here as they're... Intrigued as to why someone from Earth managed to get to such a distance away." He explained, Rose's face brightening with a smile before the General continued. "She will therefore be our responsibility until we either find her biological parents or someone else to care for her..."

"That wouldn't be a good idea General..." Daniel stated as he leaned forwards, his elbows on the table after noticing how Rose twitched unconsciously when Hammond had said those words "We now have some more understanding of 'The Scroll' General, mostly about inscriptions about the 'Powers of Gods'!" Rose nodding at what Daniel was insinuating and as proof, she looked at the jug of water in front of her and, creasing her eyebrows in concentration and raising her hand for ease of control, made the water rise out of the jug and into her glass. This caused Hammond to wince slightly in surprise, and slight fear much like how Sam had done though he tried his best to hide his fear despite Rose easily sensing it anyway as she drank from the glass to show she hadn't poisoned it or anything; however she did appreciate that he tried not to. "General... She has to stay here... Permanently until she at least has more control of her powers." Daniel fought as Hammond contemplated what to do.

"It would indeed be unwise to let young Rosemary be sent away from one unknown place to somewhere that she has no experience of, where she has some control of the powers she knows and an impossible amount of possibilities..." Teal'c added.

"Very well, I'll have some rooms sorted out for our guest... Who, in time may become a permanent member of the SGC..." Hammond stated after much thought, the result bringing a smile of joy to Rose's face. "Then take the next week off to show her around to get her bearings and to learn about us." The team smiled at the news as Rose seemed as if she would explode of happiness which brought a rare smile on the General's face. "First thing from tomorrow onwards, don't expect us in General." Jack smiled as he stood up, the others following as they started to show Rose around the Base in detail.

Once the entirety of the base was seen and the team split in the evening for their separate ways, Sam and Rose returned back to Sam's quarters and Sam got out a spare shirt. "Tomorrow we will be buying you some clothes to wear before we do anything else so you'll have to wear this for tonight I'm afraid." Sam said with a pang of guilt for Rose as Rose took the shirt, Sam then changed into some shorts and a tank top. Rose looked at the shirt before shyly starting to change but just as she was about to slip the slightly too large shirt on, "Wait a moment Rose... What... What are... Those scars on your back?"

Scars scattered upon Rose's pale and noble back, varying in length, depth, how it was applied and age; some were fresher than others. "Being different from everyone meant I was spared some punishment... But it also meant that the ones I had were more severe." Rose explained in a matter-of-fact tome which made Sam more worried, "Did Dr. Fraiser see these?" Sam asked to which Rose merely nodded. "They'll heal and fade... They all will as the others did before them." Rose stated again before she slipped on the shirt which barely reached mid thigh but it was the fabric that surprised Rosemary. She was used to the harsh leather pants and top that she used to wear, day in and day out which now had a variety of patches in from her fixing of them; the only occasions when she didn't wear it was when her Master, _'Former Master...' _Rose corrected herself mentally, had special guests where she wore an ankle length dress which was softer against her skin so she relished those times. "What is this material Cap... Sam?" Rose asked as she felt the fabric in her hands.

"Polyester... With a bit of cotton." Sam answered as she watched Rose with an amused smile, "Think those feel nice? Wait until you've tried Silk!" She chuckled as she placed a pillow and a couple of blankets onto the sofa. "Wanna take the couch?" this statement made Rose cock her head in puzzlement. "That's what we call these, in other countries they're called Sofas or the language equivalent." Sam explained.

"Uhhh... Well uhhh... I'll umm... Ta..Ta.. Take the... 'Co-ach..." Rose struggled to say, in the end looking quite dejected until Sam smiled and patted her on the shoulder, "Better than how Teal'c said it the first time," She encouraged before they both retired to bed, Rose smiling in her sleep in what she believed was the first time in her life.


End file.
